Shock to the System a twisted Static fanfiction
by Mermaid's Magic
Summary: Virgil Hawkins is not what people think he is even before the Big-Bang and he gained powers to become Static. He led them to think he was a geek, a weakling, Scared of the bullies. But if this is not turn then who is Virgil Hawkins? and Why is he in Hiding , Sarah132cs: You might not find out in this story but maybe the sequel.*Winks* we'll see!
1. Chapter 1

Sarah132cs: Yea hi um I do Not own Static Shock characters but I may have tweaked them (Some of them.) cause Virgil/Static as far as I know doesn't have any other powers but his Static powers. and that is in the TV show. so I have add powers to some. also on another note I own any OC's that are put in there. and the owner of the Idea of Static owning his own team. at least in this story (That is later)

By the way if you don't like Static Shock please DO NOT READ! I mean seriously if you can't say anything nice or give good advise then please Don't bother reading cause if you send a review that is mean, non helpful, and meant to hurt my feelings and tell me I'm a horrible writer then I have a few word for you FUCK OFF! cause I'm not doing this for you I'm doing this for me and if you like it good for you and if you hate it and think its trash again good for you! Go read something else!

thats all. and I will also try to respond to good review and other stuff. so please enjoy the first chapter.

and I also have no Beta or Co-author or whatever you call it. so please forgive my mistakes and let me know. thanks and have fun reading.l

~The morning after the Big-bang~

Virgil woke in his bed his body was in pain.

He thought it was odd that he somehow made it back to his Bed, in his house.

When he was pretty positive that he passed as soon as he was over the chain linked fince and fell into a dumpster. He went to sit up when he gripped his head in pain.

"Shit!" Virgil yelled in pain

'Why do I feel like I ran 5 miles to get away from Francis and then got hit by a couple of Buss.' Virgil asked himself in his mind.

He got up out of his bed and had to fight off his covers. Not once had he opened his eyes other wise he would have noticed the static charge on the covers that came off his skin. He Made his way to the Bathroom with his eyes still closed.

Unlike what most people thought Virgil had been training his body, and mind. So he was by no means weak and the reason why he wore baggy clothes is so he could hide his muscles and fool everyone to think he was weak.

Also he was smarter then what was consider I mean he has a IQ of 458 points.

Anyway back to the story.

Virgil got into the shower and started to clean but he noticed the hot water was on full blast but it didn't burn at all and he felt fine.

"Huh that's weird." Virgil stated with his eyes closed. He got the feeling he should Open his eyes to find out what the fuck was wrong..

So He opened his eyes to find his body had symbols all over it, And they were glowing.

"When the fuck did I get tattoos?" Virgil asked himself He was kinda of shocked . untile he remembered that he inhailed purple smoke and it was the Purple smoke that caused him to pass out in the first place.

" *sighs* Great! " He looked down at the Symbols that where glowing.

On his Left arm on the Upper part of his arm where some of the marks , but they looked like symbols for Lightning, Fire, Air, Water, Ice, Earth, Shadows, Wood, Nature, and Mind. He sighed deeply when he saw that on his right arm there was a Dragon that winded up from his wrist to his shoulder, he didn't even look at his legs.. cause he didn't want to reall know.

He wrapped his arms up along with his legs ,

He then put on his baggy shirt and pants then he tied up his shoes.

He headed to the junk yard.

He had an idea of what the symbols were or at least what they stood for. But he wanted to make sure.

~5 hours and a Half destoryed junk yard and very tired Virgil Later ~

Virgil was on the ground panting.

He was right, he had a lot of powers.

Too many in fact.

He could create any of the elements that were on his arm.

The symbol that looked like a mind just made him smarter then he already was.

He has telepathic abilities as well as Telekinesis abilities.

His favorite by far was the ability to create and control lightning and static.

He found it funny to shock people.

He decided he had too many and only wanted to use his lightning and static abilities,

so he would create something to help him.

When Virgil got home he wanted to check up on Richie cause he remembered that Richie was there with him but he lost him in the caous.

So he called up Richie to come over ,

and was now waiting for his best friend while he was making His power holder.

He was still working while he was wondering why it seemed that Richie was takeing forever to get his but over to his house...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sarah132cs: Hello this is the second chapter to my Static fanfiction. I have to warn you this chapter may be boring but I will try to do better on the next chapter. so Please read and Review!**

 **Also I don't own Static Shock nor it's characters! I do own OC's and the extra powers I gave Static.**

 **Now please read and enjoy bye!**

Virgil's P.O.V

I was almost do with the armlet, all I had to do was attach the Ocean Blue colored Sapphire to the Silver colored band.

The Band itself was a simple Pure Silver looking color and Had the Symbols engraved into it. while in the center of the arm-band was a spot for the Sapphire to be placed.

The armband is suppose to hold my other powers back, until I take it off.

the armband has another purpose it to hide my new tattoos as well. I can't really go to school with them and my Pops would kill me. he doesn't know I have them cause he and sis are out for the week.

I heard the front door open and close.

Must be Richie as if summoned there was a knock on my bedroom door after I said 'Enter'

Richie came in but he looked a little pale...

I was going to ask if he was alright when he looked at me.

"Dude! Did you get some whacked out powers too?" Richie asked well he blurted out.

"Yea but I am making a Holder for them, and am almost done," I told him.

"Why are you making a holder for them?" Richie asked puzzled

"Well I went to try them out at the Junk-yard and it's hard to use them all some on them cause injury to myself. so I can only use one. at a time. that and the fact I eat everything edible in the house and now have to go shopping...Anyway if you want there is The list of my powers and information on my new abilities on my bed in that Silver colored book that is on my bed." I told him as I placed the Sapphire.

He wasted no time. He picked it up and flipped through it fast. I could hear the pages as he flipped them.

"Did you get Mind powers?" I questioned.

He just nodded his head very fast, stating I was right.

"Cool." I turned back to the armband and looked over it. it was done.

I clipped it onto my arms and the symbols disappeared and now I could only use my lightning and static powers.

"Hey V-man did you make it water proof?" Richie asked.

I blinked at him and responded "I don't really see the Need too." I told him. little did I know that I will regret that later on.

he just nodded his head but didn't look happy that I didn't water proof it.

for the next few hours Richie and I made up our Hero ID's.

His was Gear and mine was Static.

Now we had to find a secret base, and we were set.

We're gonna be heroes. or at least we are going to be the good guys.

I can't even begin to describe the excitement inside of me. I have always liked helping people. So this will be just fine.

at least for now.

 **Sarah132cs: Hello readers just so you know I don't have a beta for this story. and I'd love it if you guys would give REVIEWs!**

 **thank you good bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sarah132cs: Hello it's been a while since I update this story! and I want to thank the reviewers that have reviewed this story!**

 **First are the two guest that have no names- thank you for your reviews you know who you are!**

 **now for the one who reviewed that has a name!**

 **Bret Chet- Thank you for your review it was nice! now you requested that Frieda be a love interest. She will be but not for Virgil/Static or Hot-streak I have plans for those two! and not telling what! but I will tell you Static will have a twin that has the same name as Him. That is a spoiler! I should not have said that! *Smacks face* anyway if you want Frieda to be paired with anyone like a OC or anyone else besides Hot-streak and Static/Virgil let me know! And if you have an OC you want to pair her with then thats fine and let me know.**

 **Anyway! here is chapter 3! I thank you all for waiting!**

 **read and enjoy!**

Virgil's P.O.V

It's been about 3 months since Static and Gear had appeared , and we took down bank robbers, Ebon 'the living shadow' and a few others.

Gear had a run in with Hot-streak but he didn't fight him.

and Right now everything has been somewhat quiet but somehow I am feeling like I am going to be in pain soon...

Anyway!

Richie and I were inside the Music Tune shop in downtown watching the news.

The lady said there could be hundreds of kids like me and Richie still on the streets. the ones on the tv that were shown didn't look like they would make it.

I am worried about Francis Stone.

I know it is weird and all but,

He was a friend of mine when we were little. ( *a minny Virgil pops up * I know what you are thinking! Why would my childhood friend beat me up? well read on and you'd find out! *Minny Virgil pops out*)

He changed after we entered High school.

He turned into a bully. Don't ask why cause I don't have a clue I like to stay hidden in High school!

but it wasn't meant to be because the momunt we started He set his sights on me, seeing if he could get me into his gang, because he knew I wasn't weak as I pretended to be, and he didn't like it that I followed the rules... okay He didn't like the fact I told him flat out 'NO' and told him to 'Get Lost that I wanted no part in his Gagged' yea he didn't take that too well.. I ended up with a bloody nose and a few bruises for that...

I was knocked out of my thoughts when Frieda, a girl who goes to my school, bumped into me.

She looked worried. very worried, like the time we had a exame that cost 1/2 our grade.

"Hey Frieda what's wrong?" I asked. somehow I know I wasn't going to like the answer.

"Oh hey Virgil. I'm just worried about that kid in the back he seems sick." She explained while pointing to a kid shaking in the corner.

Yup I wasn't going to like this not at all.

I looked closer at the Kid and instantly knew him he was also near the docks when the gas was there , I still blame the police for that!.

"Richie, Get Frieda and the other people out of here. Oh and call The Hospital when you get outside. Now hurry and go!" I said as I pushed him and gave him a look that he knew very well.

Richie nodded his head and grabbed her arm without questioning and soon everyone but me and the kid was out of the store.

I slowly walked over to him. as to not startly him.

"Hey man don't worry help will arrive soon. I will stay here with you." I told him as he transformed into a humanoid wolf.

Lucky for me he still looked like he held onto his humanity, when he transformed.

"Hey I know you're scared but don't worry help is on the way." I said in a calming voice. His eyes showed he trusted me, but he was scared and he looked like he was trying to fight eating me. and suddenly I am very glade I had food on me.

"Are you hungry?" I asked even though I knew it was a stupid question he look starving, he nodded his head yes.

"Okay look I have a large lunch in my backpack do you want it?" He nodded his head very fast. I had to chuckle it was funny.

So I got my lunch and gave it to him.

Meanwhile :

Richie was on the phone. "Hello 9-1-1 what is your emergency?" the lady asked she sounded tired at least to Richie she did.

"Yeah hey um I need you to send help, my friend is in The Music Tune store downtown with a bang-baby " "..." "No he isn't hurt he knew the kid so he is trying to keep him calm." "..." "Yes please hurry and you might want to bring food." Richie said as he watched through the window as Virgil gave the wolf bang-baby his food. "..." "Alright thanks" After he hung up he sighed wondering how his best friend ended up in these weird and dangerous messies, When Frieda walked over to him.

"Richie what did they say?" She asked him she was worried.

"They will be here in a few minutes." Richie replied. That seemed to calm her a little.

"Good I hope that poor boy gets help." She said then walked away.

*5 minutes later*

Richie was standing near an Alley so he wasn't in the way of the cars when they got there , when it Suddenly became very hot.

"Hey Foley where's Virgil?" Richie turned around to see Francis Stone and 4 other people that looked like Bang-baby's.

'Shit! Virgil would kill me if these guys got caught when they didn't do anything!' Richie thought while mentaling cursing. "You guys go hide in that alley! If you don't want to end up in the Hospital!" That must have had a large effect because they bolted and Francis started cursing about how he hated hospitals but before Francis was out of hearing range.

Richie yelled loud enough for him to hear "It's none of your Business Francis! He is just helping a friend. If you stick around you might see." Richie said he had heard of how Virgil was childhood friends and he had saw how Francis tried to bully Virgil into his gagged. Needless to say he was not impressed.

"My name is Hot-streak! NOT Francis , Foley!" Francis now newly named Hot-streak said/Yelled.

Richie knew that but he couldn't very well say that because Only Gear knew that not Richie , since this is the first time Richie has seen the dude since the Big-bang 3 months ago! and he didn't mean as Gear.

anyway enough with that because he just confused himself.

He really hoped Help came soon.

 **Sarah132cs: As you can see I don't have a beta/co-author and I need one for this story!**

 **anyway please read and Review it helps! :) also you can F &F if you really like it!**

 **anyway bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

4 Hours Later:

Virgil's P.O.V.

I am starting to wonder what the Hell is thanking them so long to get her, All you need is a medic, and a Hospital Van that should have taken only 40 minutes at most, not 4 hours!

"Are they here yet?" I asked as I looked outside I saw Richie on the phone again, I was hot and sweat forming onto my eyebrows. because it was too hot, and the guy next to me has fur what the hell are they doing?

The wolf-human hybrid looked over, his eyes dazed by the heat in the air with his toung sticking out like a dog with his head out the window.

"No..." he whispered.

"Its okay don't worry wolf you'll be okay" I told him. I had to call him wolf because I can't call him Tom anymore because he growls every time I had tried in the first few minutes.

Suddenly the door opened and a police officer came in with his gun drawn his eyes held anger .

I looked at him in shock but not because he had his gun out and pointed at them, but it was because it was Tom's father that had his gun out and pointed at his son, 'Is he really going to shoot his own son? He knew who the meta-human - Who Wolf- was is to him? I know for a fact that I told Richie who the kid was. and the hospital said they told his family, so why?'

Wolf growled at the man-his father- that didn't sound good nor did it sound like Tom/Wolf trusted his own father.

My eyes widened as the officer, Tom's father, aimed to shoot at wolf.

"Stop! " I yelled. I wanted to ask to voice the questions I had like 'Why are u going to shoot!?

'He is your SON! Your suppose to help him not Shoot him!' but I couldn't when the man's attention was on me and so was the gun,

I was mentally slapped my head while mentally screaming 'This guys an Idiot!' 'How the Fuck did he become a father?'

Wolf then moved to attack him, I moved in the way to try and calm him, but somehow-don't as me how- his claw cut my Leg . 'Ouch!' I thought as blood trailed out of my left leg, and I ended up falling to the ground, 'How did that happen? his claws are no where near my leg!'

Wolf then launched himself over me and at the police officer as I screamed at wolf to stop and not hurt the idiot he called father. and that's when I saw something, out the window of the store, I saw a small movement in the alley way near the store we were currently in. A small flash of red.

'Is that who I think it is?' I asked myself mentally as I looked out the window for only a second

Then I heard an agonizing scream, and I sounded painful. I turned to see Wolf was on the ground, on top of the police officer. And inside his mouth? One of the police officer's hands. How did this all happen within a few seconds?

I got up and limped over to them we a Ball hit Wolf.. Wait hold the phone was that... Was that a ball of FIRE?!

anyway it Hit Wolf and wolf let go of the officers had a flew away from him in the processes knocking over a few stances of CD's

The Office went to shot at wolf and Lucky me I was in the way.

Can you hear the sarcasm in my thoughts? if u can't then u don't get a cookie!

Anyway I got hit in the left shoulder with the bullet. and I fell again because of the pain.

Now I have a left leg that was injured by Wolf and a bullet in my left shoulder by his father! both caused by the other trying to kill each other, Can't u feel the love between the two?

"Dude! really I asked for help! Not a guy who is Trigger Happy ! " I yelled at the Officer.

He gave me a blank look, then his eyes half-way rolled back as he fell to the ground in one big thud.

I froze in place, realizing what just happened. Behind him was a man. A man with his hands glowing red , orange and yellow.

"Francis...?" I quietly questioned myself as all went black and I fell to the floor, the cold, hard floor... I just need to rest for a few minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hot-Streak's P.O.V**

Hot-streak sighed after he had spoken to Foley, he knew something wasn't right. He had seen the way his eyes shifted and the way his body tensed up like he was getting ready for a fight, the way his arm started to raise so he could throw something or defend himself which ever , but was just able to resist and stop but Hot-streak saw it before the others did.

Which had him thinking something was up.

So after we hid in the Alleyway not even 20 minutes a Hospital Van and 3 Police car drove into the parking lot.

We watched as the Chief Officer made his way to talk to Richie Foley, but Hot-streaks focus was on the officer that had a mad glint in his eyes.

Hot-streak knew the man, while he was locked up in jail (after he was caught by Static for the first time) that officer came to give him his medication, he was not nice about it, Hot-streak almost chocked on it because the man not only shoved 4 larges pills down his throat but also grabbed his head and smashed it into the wall. His words were "Scum like you Freaks should be put down like rabid dogs!" On occasions the man would mumble to himself about how the world would be better if all the freaks would just die.

Anyway Ebon dragged Him out of his thoughts.

"Isn't that the..." He started but not saying the rest because I gave him a sharp nod.

After a few seconds of the Officer standing with them he started to move he went inside while the Chief was still busy talking with Foley I had a bad feeling and my gut never led me wrong and had even saved my life before. I turned to Ebon. and asked him if he could get us inside.

He gave me a look that read "what do you think?" after he used his powers to create a shadow portal. we heard a gun shot and Virgil yelling at the idiot. He had a grip on his shoulder and he was leaning on one of his legs.

I saw red and before I knew it I knocked out the 'officer' if you can call him that.

I heard Virgil let out a small gasp of surprise. "Francis?" then thump I heard him mumble something along the lines of " I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes." and then he was out like a light.

For a second I thought I saw Static run across his body, but that is impossible he couldn't be... wait yes he could I forgotten that he fakes being weak and helpless at school.

"Did you see that?" Ebon asked while staring at Virgil. He could have had his mouth open in shook but I can't tell he is latterly a living shadow all I can see are his eyes and his Nose outline.

"Depends did you see static run across his body?" I asked he just nodded his head yes.

Ebon's head snapped up when he heard a growl. I just stare at the humanoid wolf and wondered how we forgot that he was there? I mean I hit the thing with a fireball so how did I forget he was there?

"Yo! Stop we only wish to help." Ebon said to the wolf.

The wolf looked at Virgil and let out a whine. as if it was worried for his friend.

Suddenly the police and medics ran into the building.

"Put your hands up!" The chief yelled while pointing a gun at us. I was not impressed by what they are doing. not one little bit. So I just glared daggers of fire at him as asked in a 'I am not happy so don't piss me off or I will blow you up' voice it was the one where Ebon not only shuddered in fear but he took a few steps away form me as I asked

"Really? Your officer just shot Virgil and all you can think is to raise your guns while this kid. *Glancing at Virgil* could DIE! Really?"

"You dare say one of my officer shot the boy!" The Chief asked mad, he knew J.J had problems but he never thought he'd shoot anyone that was trying to help his family.

Virgil groaned in pain as he opened his eyes, and said "He was aiming at Wolf, his own son- but I was in... the way... if he had gotten a clean shot he would have killed him! He aimed at Wolfs heart. but he got me in the shoulder." Virgil didn't sound happy. in fact he sounded deathly calm.

Just then Foley spoke up if looks could kill they (Officers) would be six ft under and burned to ashes " You better do a background check on this man. and find out about the home life. He was willing to kill his own son. so you better check on his wife." The he gave them a sugar sweet smile "And if you don't I wonder what Static and other Hero's will think of the Dakota Police?" It was not a question it was a threat that if they didn't do as he asked he would spill to the Big time Hero's.

The Chief looked at Virgil and Foley with Shocked expressions on his face and finally nodded his head in agreement he order two of the officers to take away the downed officer (J.J) and said they'd look into it. After they were out of sight the other 2 officers tried to grab Virgil- Tried being the keyword being, because before they could come more then arms reach the wolf/human hybrid growled warning them not to come any closer.

He was not happy and I think the reason as to why he stopped them was because they still had the guns out. and before I could say anything to the Dumb bells Foley stepped in and told them that they might want to put the guns away. They didn't look happy to do this but another growl with wolf's teeth bearing at them. they did as told.

I was thanking every deity that I knew that Foley was not stupid and knew what to do. and suddenly Gear's face popped into my mind. and I really wanted to hit my head on a brick wall for not seeing it before. but I refrained from doing that but just barely, my left eye was twitching. Something it has done for a long time if I should have known something but I over looked it.

And by the look Ebon was giving me I am going to be talking a lot about it after we leave.

after about 5 minutes they where off, well Virgil was off to the Avon Hospital while they took Wolf to the new Hospital for meta-humans that some guy named 'Bruce Wain' (Sarah132cs: Please tell me if I spelled Batman's real ID wrong! thank you!) started.

anyway Foley went with Virgil so he could call his Parents and for some other reasons don't ask me though as I had vanished with Ebon into his shadow portals when they want to take us to the same Hospital as wolf. Yea thanks but no thanks I hate Hospitals!

But other then that my thoughts where on the possibility that Virgil and Foley are Static and Gear. and I am sure Ebon is thinking about Virgil being Static.

We think he is but we need to be 100 % sure before we confront him about it.

 **Me: Hello readers! How do you like this story so far? I hope you will love it. But before it is over there are going to be a lot of twist and turns.. and some of those twist will shocking! but hey that is why it's FANFICTION! now time for questions!**

 **1: What does Hot-streak and Ebon want with Static?**

 **2: What are some other twist and turns of the story?**

 **3: What will happen next?**

 **well readers you will just have to read and find out but I need reviews! they help. and let me know that people like to read this story! Also I have a new (sorta) story it's called 'Mystical Ocean: The mermaids Tail' It's a re-write of my other story but I changed a lot so I deleted the other one and put a new one in it place. it has 6 chapters as of now. so it would be nice if you readers could read and comment on it.**

 **Anyway please let me know what you think of this chapter and I hope you stick around for more. thank you BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ME: Hello readers! I am sorry it took me so long just to update this story! And as this chapter is so short I am going to be updating more then a chapter!**

 **Also I don't own Static or the characters so yea.. and as for the review about him having little brother I am giving him a birth twin. so that is enough for blood related he has a older sister and a Twin. and that's it for the blood family.**

 **He will be getting an adopted family members but not telling who!**

 **so please read and review!**

 **Thanks!**

 **XXX**

 **Virgil's P.O.V**

I was awakened by a feeling of pain in my shoulder, and the smell of too cleanness, so my room is out, suddenly I what had happened before I passed out hit my mind like a train.

Great I am either in a hospital or I am dead.

By the feeling of pain in my shoulder, I don't think I am dead so..

I sighed as I open my eyes to find out if my thoughts were right , and I was not dead just in pain.

I look at myself and find that I am in a hospital bed. hooked up to a IV.

I tried to sit up.

Yea bad idea , you want to know why, it hurt, a lot.

I let out a painful gasp as I tried to get myself up again, when a hand pushed me back down gently .

I looked over to see my dad, Robert Hawkins.

"Pop's!" I tried to talked to tell him why I was in the hospital but before I could say anything. He cut me off.

"Easy Virgil..." Pops said while pushing me back to laying down. We sat in silence for a while until he sighed

"Virgil... I know you're old enough to be given something your mother wanted to give you. He took out a small box that was white. and gave it to me.

I opened it and inside was a ring, it had a ocean colored gemstone with a pure silver band that had gold symbol's for Will power, Healing nature and Purity. (A/N : That what the symbol's means) etched into it.  
My mouth dropped open also there was a book on myths and creatures and their abilities and weakness .

I didn't say anything but that was mostly because I was beyond shocked and happy to have something from my mother, so I put it on my middle finger .

I also had a smile on my face, and some tears in my eyes.

"Thanks pop's" I whispered as he headed out of the room.

He turned before he went out the door. "Your welcome son, Oh and Virgil I want you to keep up the good work." My dad told me then left.

I looked at the door in shock Does he know I am Static?

I sighed as I layed back into the pillow, when I suddenly felt a warm and calming energy flow threw me, great more power running through my system... 'Great, just what I need more power... thanks mom...' I thought as I fell asleep.

And such a deep deep sleep it was...


	7. Chapter 7

**Virgil/Static P.O.V**

It's been about 3 weeks since I got out of the Hospital.

I checked my powers apparently I got another um 3 powers they were , Healing and giving energy, and Thunder it can create wavy's to send things to the ground,

yea

I left the healing one along with my Static and Lightning powers out and kept the others locked up.

I didn't need all of them, at least not yet. And they take too much energy to keep them out.

"With great power come's great riskets " as the saying goes.

Anyway

Tonight was the first night I was able to go out on patrol.

I went without Gear for my first time and went out, Yea not the smartest thing to do, especially since I had just gotten out of the hospital.

Why? because now I am fighting a Bang-baby that has powers of Ice and water and am half frozen.

 ***Flashback ***

 _I was flying when suddenly I was hit from the sky by a_ _chunk of of Ice._ _  
_ _"So your Static ? nice to_ _freeze-you! MY name is FrostBite. I have the powers of Ice and Water." with that said Static was drenched in water. and his legs frozen._

 ***End of Flashback***

'How did I know that something like this would happen?' I asked myself.

I groaned, trying to keep "FrostBite" from hurting me any further and kept fighting only then did I realize four silhouettes jump down in front of me and save me from Bang-baby, one used fire, one used many weapons and another moved like a shadow, they are like me?

Is that a good thing or bad?

After they chased him off they turned to me.

"Damn Hero, Hot-streak Unfreeze him." A familiar voice said

"You got it." Another Very Familiar voice said. 'Why do they sound like Ebon and Hot-streak?' I asked myself before I blacked out.

Slowly I woke from unconsciousness and found myself in another, completely different room.

Where on earth am I? I better not be in the Hospital again! I groaned, sitting up and held my head, my vision, doubled for a moment.

"Well look who woke up." Glancing up I looked like into Hot-streak's eyes and gasped quietly.

I struggled to get up. I am very confused.

"What.. Where am I?! and what are you doing here Hot-streak ?" I growled out suddenly not only Static but Fire and wind came out.

I looked at my arm and yup. My Band was sparking. "Damnit.." I mumbled as I was fell to my knees.

As I have said before The thing with so many powers it drains energy.

"Are you alright?" Hot-streak came over and inspected my arm, I winced and tried to stay conscious, I don't need to fall unconscious again.

Not after last night!

I kept glaring at Hot-streak as he tried helping me onto what I was sleeping and and went to get me something to eat and drink.

Maybe if I just leave?

Nah that won't work I won't make it to the door.

I sighed heavily and groaned, very annoyed. Why didn't I listen to Gear when he told me to make the band waterproof?

It was about 5 minutes when he came back but he came back with Ebon.

Now I really want to know what's going on. This made no sense to me. At All!

"Here, it will make you feel better." I ate the food and drank the drink,eyeing them suspiciously and they sighed, knowing I was watching them carefully.

After I was done. I turned to them.

"Okay why are you here no better yet Why am I here?" I asked "And why are you being NICE?" I added

"Oh well you see erhhh... Ebon could you explain please?" Ebon scoffed, crossing his arms and sighed.

"We saw you last night and you seemed like you needed help so we well, helped you.

You are here because you blacked out and we are being nice because you were just knocked out." Still doesn't make sense.

I blinked at them. "Yeah you make no Sense at all." "U want to know why?" I asked they just nodded "Well first off you guys have been tried to off me since the beginning of the year! "I started

"It's only been 7 and 1/2 months! Virgil!" Hot-streak said

"Yeah bu... Wait what did u call me?" I asked in alarm.

"I called you Virgil cause that's your NAME! " Hot-streak said , Ebon Slapped his Forehead mumbled Idiot and Stupid under his breath.

"But YOU don't know MY name! Or that's what I thought anyway." I muttered the last part, crossing my arms and glared at them more.

Ebon sighed "Well we where there when Virgil was Shot in the shoulder and hurt by Wolf in the leg. You happen to have those injures." He said. That's when I noticed my shirt missing and my Jacket. and my pan't leg was ripped.

'Well I feel stupid' I said in my head while mentally slapping myself.

"That and Static ran across your body when you where Virgil that helped a lot" Hot-streak stated

I sighed "Now what? you going to keep me locked up?" I asked

"No we aren't, you have to heal though. Give it an hour or two and you should be able to go home." Hot-streak said 'Well that's some good news at least' I thought.

"Oh and Hero you can expect to see us at your school, well Hot-streak anyway." Ebon said and they left.

NOOOOOOO! I groaned, falling back only to realize that I was sitting on a couch head and fell right onto the ground. Quick mental note, ground is hard, NEVER lean back until you are sure there is a mountain of pillows from Wonderland behind you.

 **XXX**

 **ME: So ya I am just going to be updating more chapters. since I have updating for a while now and I fell bad.**

 **So tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ME: Hello readers! I just let you know I have this story up in another place as well. so ya.**

 **Anyway please continue reading! Thanks**

 **XXX**

 **Virgil's P.O.V**

I sighed, tying up my tie and buttoned up my buttons, dad was out right now with my older sister but hey who cares. The only thing I care about is staying as FAR AS POSSIBLE from Hot-streak!

I looked into the mirror "Yuck! Why am I putting on a tie? " I asked myself out loud I took it off and put on my baggy clothes. I better warn Richie about the meeting.

 _ ***Flashback*  
2 hours pasted and I was about to leave.  
"Hero! Before you leave we wanted to tell you that we all want to be good guys from now on. And we want your help." Ebon said.  
"Fine well meet you at the city park" I said as I left and flew home"  
*Flashback ended***_

"well better call him" I said .

Not that I want to, even the slightest.

I shivered but still called. Count down to self destruction

"Hello this is Richie how may I help you?" Richie answered

"Richie its me, just wanted to let you know about this meeting I got myself into." I responded

"Hey V-man. Wait I know that tone its 'I got into trouble but I don't want to tell u' Tone " Richie said "What happen!"

I groaned, so close to whining that it wasn't funny so I explained everything to him, hopefully he won't think I lost my mind after this.

"Let me get this right." Richie said "You went out last night after you got out of the hospital and got into a fight with a new bang-baby that called himself Frost Bite? then you got half FROZEN!" "And then saved by Hot-streak, Ebon, and Shiv," "They know your ID ," "And now you and I have a meeting with them as well as a new team?!" Richie yelled in the Phone.

"Uh yeah." I chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of my neck

"Great!" Richie replayed then thud

"What was that thud?" I asked

"Hello this is Richie's mother what happened he suddenly Fainted?!" Miss Foley asked

"Oh I-I told this that the uhhh...Thunderbolts were coming to town." I cringed at the lie and the made up sports team that I'm sure Richie wouldn't like at all.

"Oh you mean that new Soccer team yes Richie love them." Miss Foley said "Now dear are you coming to get Richie?"

Wait...THAT'S A REAL SPORTS TEAM? I cleared my throat and tried to make my voice sound confident "Yes ma'am." I responded

"oh okay dear do you have enough food for breakfast or do you need more?" Miss Foley asked

"I-I have enough. Thank you anyway ma'am." I replied quickly

"Okay dear please make sure Richie is okay" "I have to go to work bye and the key is under the flowerpot" Miss Foley said and hung up.

I sighed in relief, wiping imaginary sweat off of my forehead, that was WAAAAY to close.

Meanwhile down town:

"What do you mean! I have to go to School!" Hot-streak yelled

Ebon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and explained it to him again.

"Ebon I don't want to go back to that Place" Hot-streak whined

"Well you have too! So suck it up princess!" Ebon yelled, crossing his arms

"*sighs* I don't want to be a Body-guard!" Hot-streak yelled!

"Well too bad you're gonna be one!" Ebon shouted back

*Back to Virgil*

"Okay class if you open your books to..." Blah blah blah blah. I rolled my eyes and struggled not to face plant the desk in frustration or out of sleep needing uses. Man Mr Shoe can really make everything seem so boring!

Suddenly a Police officer walked through the door with Hot-streak. The Officer handed him a piece of paper which Mr. Shoe read.

"Hey Teach you alright" Richie asked

"Yea u look like your going to have a Heart-attack." I add.

He looked at me pale. "Well it seems Mr. Stone is going to be coming to class." The teacher said gesturing towards the door as the police officer dragged Hot-streak threw it.

'That doesn't sound too bad' I thought to myself'

"And he will be Mr. Foley and your partners and must eat lunch with you." He continued

'And I spoke too soon' I thought as my head smashed into the desk.  
I groaned, practically whining. Why meeeeeeeee!

Hot-streak Smirked and Sat in the middle of Richie and Me (Virgil) and class started all over again.

I rolled my eyes and focused on the board for once.

Hot-streak passed a note to Virgil.

* Note read * Did you tell Richie about the meeting?

I nodded to him and sighed.

*Bell rang*

"Finally Lunch time." Richie said

"Yeah I agree with you Foley. " Hot-streak said then turned to Virgil "How the hell did you survive those classes!" then he mumbled something about killing Ebon.

I rolled my eyes and sat in our usual spot, not bothering to get anything to eat, well that was until Daisy put Pizza and a soda in front of me, while Glaring.

"Thanks." I muttered, taking them from Daisy.

She rolled her eyes "You need to eat Virgil! Don't make me tell your younger twin." She said

"You can't he is out of town." Richie told her while trying not to laugh.

"I have his number nitwit." That stumped Richie for sure.

She walked away.

"Um is it just me or is she scary?" Hot-streak asked.

"Is it just me or do you sound scared?" I snapped back.

"Yoi! I'm not Scared! " Hot-streak yelled "anyway what's your brothers name?"

"His name is Virgil Jame's Hawkins while he *Points to Virgil* Is Virgil Olive Hawkins " Richie said.

"Wouldn't that just be like really confusing to remember? Like you call them and they both come then you're like no only Virgil and they're like "Which one?" Hot-streak asked.

I guess he has a point there.

"Well I go By Virgil by my parent and sister while he goes by Jame's , we have our own nicknames as well." I explained.

"Oh,right I knew that." Hot-streak said. I scoffed, rolling my eyes. Sure he did.

The rest of the day went by smooth as Silk. and Soon it was time for the meeting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Virgil's P.O.V**

Thought they'd be more eager for this.

I looked around to see there was. Kangor, Aquamaria, Talon, Shiv, Ebon,and Hot-streak.

"Well lets get this over with." I said sitting down on the couch.

I explained to them everything they needed to know, they all paid attention and I struggled not to slap Hot-streak since he was being an asshole.

*hour later*

"So whats the name of our team called " Talon asked.

"Dumerh...not a clue." I mumbled.

"We could be Hero League" Richie/Gear said.

I shrugged "Better than Dancing Dorks."

I looked at Ebon and the others. "Okay now we have to train I'm sure Hot-streak remembers my other powers that are Locked away behind this Band" I said while pointing out my new gold arm band I had to make a new one that was waterproof.

Thanks to FrostBite.

Hot-streak nodded and it was time to begin.

*4 Hours later*

I was sore and in Pain as I walked through the door.

There was a lady siting in the living room with my Pops. I blinked

"Um who are you?" I asked.

The lady had long mid-back length red hair, a onyx black eyes. but I got this feeling that she was crazy...

"...So this is your step mother, Ava Stone." Robert/Pops said.

I must have missed some of the intro but when dad said Step mom.

I think my mouth dropped a little.

"She has a son your age. his name is Francis Stone." he continued. and waited for me to say something. I didn't my mouth dropped more.

'Wait...isn't Hot-streak's name Francis Stone?' I questioned myself. then it clicked my Father married Hot-streaks Mother...

My eyes widen and I groaned, 'Great! Now the guy has to live with me.' I thought as I retreated to my room

"Oh and we are moving into a new house, I hit the Jackpot." He added in a voice I think was over happy.

I think he was too Happy... I got to the satire case "Great dad!" then I ran up the satires and into my room and flopped onto my bed.

Worst...day...ever!

 **XXX**

 **ME: So here are some of the answers to the questions I asked! What do you guys think ?**


	10. Chapter 10

Virgil's P.O.V

I woke up and packed my bags and other stuff in my Room. I had no school for the rest of the Summer. and it just started.  
I called up Richie.  
"Richie here-"  
"I'm moving." I said bluntly.  
"WHY! Where?" Richie asked/Yelled  
"Because my dad married Hot-streak's mum." I said  
"Oh well okay..." He said then Thud.  
Great he fainted again.  
*5 seconds later*  
"Hello this is Mr. Foley What did you say that my son killed over?" Mr. Foley asked.  
"That I'm moving and my dad just got married." I said  
"Oh is that all. I guess that's why there is a 3 story house being built near the Ocean." He said then sighed "I'll have him call you when he wake's up. goodbye" He said the hung up.  
I sighed, great. I put the phone down and kept packing.  
*Ring ring ring*  
Picking up the phone I answered it, I swear I just put it down.  
"Virgil! Do you know why my mothers packing the House?! And is on Cloud 9?!" Hot-streak yelled in my ear.  
"Oh I don't know maybe because um...SHE MARRIED MY DAD IDIOT!" I yelled the last part.  
"Oh ok... Wait... SHE MARRIED YOUR DAD!" Hot-streak yelled then a Thud noise and then Silence  
Oh great another fainter! I rolled my eyes and hung up.  
*knock knock knock* *Doorbell Rings*  
I groaned and went to answer the door.  
The door opens to revile  
"Hey Bro whats this I hear about dad marring Francis's mother?" Virgil 'James' Hawkins asked as he walked threw the door.  
I groaned and started banging my forehead against the door.  
"stop that!" James yelled  
"But I don't wanna explain this again!" I yelled.  
"What did you explain it to Richie and Francis?" James asked  
"The whole marriage thing!" I said "Yes I did and they Fainted. BOTH! Of them!" I added  
"Oh okay someone's not taking it well..." James Muttered  
"OF COURSE I'M NOT FRANCIS IS UGHHHHHHHHH!" I fell to the ground and was not planning on getting up  
"I guess it a bad time to say that they are expecting twin baby girls?" James asked very quietly  
"WHAT!"  
"And dad wants me to give you this." Holds out a letter.  
I sit up and grab the letter before reading it  
Letter reads.  
Dear my new cuddly son! Hi this is your mommy. Well step-mommy, but still mommy.. this money is for helping my son and his friends. No he didn't tell me I read it in his Journal! Oh You can tell your new Team "Hero League" That they have to move in with us. lots of Hugs Your new Mommy! here is $ 14,000 dollars for this month. BYE!  
HOLY SHIT THIS CHICK IS CRAZY! I dropped the letter and pounced away from it.  
"What's wrong ? What did it say for you to be that Scared?" James asked  
I handed him the letter and watched it in case step-cray-mum popped out of it.  
"I want you to go asked Francis if his mother is always like that and what to do. and ask him to make a list.." James said in a very terrified voice. "Wait what did she mean by "Hero League?" James asked going from Terrified to Puzzled with in seconds. "Oh and you now have $14,000 dollars."  
"Uhhhh yeah you can have it, I'm scared that she's gonna pop out and murder me and the Hero League is my uh personal sports team." I said/told him  
"No way man You keep the money!" James yelled shoving the money into His hands "If you don't I'll tell 'Mommy' That you didn't want her gift!" James said "And why don't I believe you? Maybe I should ask 'Mommy' I bet she would tell me?" James said while smiling evilly at me.  
"You're an asshole you know that and if I tell 'mommy' that you were bribing me what would she say huh?" I asked  
James suddenly chuckled Darkly "Oh but I didn't and she already like me. and my Dabble fudge Brownies" He smirked  
"DAMN YOU AND YOU'RE TALENT FOR COOKING" I yelled  
"Yea I better at making Italian food and Baking Sweets, while your good at Japanese and Chinese food and seafood while you suck at baking anything but Japanese sweets." James smirked "Now leave and take the letter with you." He snapped  
I rolled my eyes and got up  
"Oh you might want to know 'Mommy' Is taking all 4 of us out shopping!" He yelled " That means You, me, Francis and Richie!" He added then pushed me out the door yelling Good Luck!" Then proceed to slam and lock the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hot-streak's P.O.V**

Grumbling I walked, carrying most of the shopping bags our 'mum' made us carry.  
Let's start at the beginning shall we.  
 ** _*Flashback started*_**  
 _I looked out my window after fainting from shock from the conversion with Virgil ; or now know as my new little brother._  
 _"I need help! " So I called up Ebon_  
 _"What do you need help with?" he asked me_  
 _"Well you know how I am suppose to Guard Virgil?" I asked  
"Yes, what's wrong with it?" He asked  
"Ummmm... Nothing But my mother Married His dad now we are moving into a 3 story house. and I now have 2 new brothers Who have the same name and a new older sister!" I yelled into the phone while panicking.  
"And?" He asked.  
"My mother's Scary!" I yelled into the phone I looked out the window and saw Virgil! "Hang on Virgil is pounding on the door and looks very terrified " I said  
"Okay." he said._  
 _I rushed to the door. as I opened it he threw a letter into my hands "Read it!" He whispered while looking around wildly  
I read it and got even more terrified by the minute.  
"Oh you want to know the best part?" He asked but didn't wait for an answer " my twin brother, said they are expecting Twin baby girls, TWIN!" He hissed.  
I groaned and fainted.  
"Um Hot-streak?" Virgil asked while poking him in the head with a stick. that came out of nowhere.  
Hot-streak didn't move, only groaned.  
"Is it bad thing to tell you we have to go shopping ? With in a hour?" Virgil asked  
"WHAT?" I pounced up suddenly wide awake_  
 _"Yeah and you're still on the phone." He said to prove his point._  
 _"What the hell is going on ?!" Ebon yelled threw the phone  
I cringed and mentally cursed myself for my forgetfulness  
"Okay what going on? all I hear was Virgil tell you to read a letter! WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT THE LETTER?!" Ebon yelled _  
_"How about you read it to him. and ask him what he thinks" Virgil said  
I nodded and read the letter to Ebon and told him about the twins.  
"I can only say one thing...RUN!" Ebon yelled_  
 _"THAT'S WHAT I'M GONNA DO!" I ran out the door._  
 ** _*Flashback ended*_**  
Virgil was glaring at his twin; Who had ratted us out.  
I don't blame him and I bet neither does Richie.  
We walked into another store but this one was a male store with lots of PINK and HOT Pink clothes... Great.  
"We are so going to see Ebon after this." Virgil whispered to me and Richie  
I nodded quickly. Richie did too.  
About after 5 hours the "Shopping was done" and we ended up at the new house.  
It was big I'll give them that.  
"Do you think they made it big enough?" Virgil whispered  
"Nope." I answered  
"Oh kids you each have your own walk-in closet , Master Bedroom and master bath. and a living room. in your rooms :D" Ava 'mommy' told us.  
"sweet" I said.  
"Now go to bed I am going to have Alone time with your father!" She smiled  
"Ewwwwww~" All us boys ran off at the sound of that  
*Up satires*   
"Okay call Ebon and ask him to meet us at the Park we need to find a base or HQ!" Virgil said and went to change into his uniform.


	12. Chapter 12

**ME: I don't own Static Shock! but I own any OC's that will or will not be placed in here!**

* * *

Ebon's P.O.V

That letter was definitely perky.. I thought its been about 6 hours I can only pray they are okay and sane.  
~Ring ring ring~  
I answered the phone, wonder who it is "Ebon how may I help you?"  
"We just got back from the hell chamber!" Hot-streak yelled  
"Its the MALL! Hot-streak the Mall! " Richie/Gear yelled  
"NO! I agree with Hot-streak!" Virgil/Static yelled  
"Anyway the point is we can agree that my new little brother Virgil "James" Hawkins is the Evil twin!" Hot-streak said there was a course of "Yes he is" Or "I agree"  
"Can you meet us at the Park with the others?" Hot-streak asked

"Yeah sure"

"okay we are almost there." Hot-streak said  
"Alright." This whole thing seems nuts  
"Bye" Hot-streak "Oh wait! we are getting food what do you and the other want?"  
"Food? Uh burgers please."  
"Okay we can handle that " Hot-streak said then hung up.  
I sighed and went out to go to the park.


	13. Chapter 13

Virgil/Static's P.O.V

I really hope this is enough food, does 54 burgers and 8 large drinks seem enough to you? I sighed and left for the meeting place, right to the park. Once we were there we saw Ebon and the others. "Hey guys, you must be absolutely starving. I really do hope I got enough for for you all." I asked while Hot-streak and Gear showed up with the bags of food and drink.

It took us nearly an hour to eat it all...

"Okay now, we need a base. Hopefully we will be able to find one soon." I told them all.

2 hours later.

We found a Gas Station but with Hot-streak and my powers we could blow it as well as ourselves up. So that was a no..  
We where looking and found nothing so far.  
"Hey guys we have to go we will look tomorrow okay?" I asked  
"Sure Hero." Ebon said  
Hot-streak and I went home to rest.. "Night Francis!" I yelled as I walked into my room.  
I got ready for bed I had red sweatpants on and no top.  
I placed my hand on the wall only for it to move and me falling into the wall and falling down into the darkness...  
Landing hard on the ground I grunted and sat up looking around, barely even a flicker of light showed. What did I get myself into this time?  
I got up only to yelp in pain. My ankle was hurt, AGAIN!.  
I sighed "What on earth ; am I a danger magnet?" I asked myself.  
I saw a Electric box and limped over to it.  
Oh yeah don't bother answering that question, it was a rhetorical question therefore the answer is pretty clear I am. Once I reached the fuse box I switched it on and watched as the place lit up. It was HUGE! Just enough room for everyone in the Hero League, I GOTTA TELL THE GUYS ABOUT THIS!  
Only one problem... "How do I get out ?!" I asked out loud.  
SH** I started to panic and limped around the place for a way out and hopefully there was one to be found.  
I stepped on something in my Panic and Suddenly I found myself at the beach?  
There's a way out hallelujah! I walked or really limped out seeing the ocean.  
"Wait how did I get to the Beach?" I muttered to myself, After a while I just shrugged and rolled with it, going back home.  
It took a few hours to get back home but I got back when I was tackled suddenly by Hot-streak!?  
"Dude! What they H... MPPHHMM!" I yelled when my mouth was covered by Hot-streaks hand He glared at me.  
"Be quiet would ya!" he whisper yelled, I Gave him a look that screamed "WHY!"  
"Because the parents would hear ya and do you really want MY mum coming out?" He asked  
I glared at him. and struggled "mmppphhhh "...  
"Look you can't just disappear like that and return and think I won't get angry now calm down." He said/told me.  
I huffed and nodded but he didn't let got... Suddenly He was dragging me somewhere..I tried to asked "where are u taking me!" but it came out muffled "mmmmpppppphhhhh!" yeah like that...  
"Shut up would ya I'll explain everything later." He yelled/whispered at me while glaring.  
I stopped struggling and just let him pull me. Suddenly my ankle hit the side of the wall. "Mhhhhpppp!" I yelled well tried to in pain!  
"Yeah yeah pipe down!" He whispered  
About 2 minutes latter I was shoved into a room..  
"Gah!" I yelled as I was shoved into a room. and fell oh would you look at that I hit my head on the ground. I started to curse under my breath..  
Hot-streak looked out the door before closing it and turned to me, "Damnit Hot-streak! Whats going on?!" I yelled grabbing my head it was bleeding...  
"You aren't safe. I'm your body guard remember so I have to protect you and crap and right now, there was a bang-baby right out the door." He said.  
I looked at him shocked "What! there was NO Bang-baby! and No one know's who I am! ... unless you count that new one I fought yesterday..." I mumbled under my breath.."And you aren't my Body guard! I never agreed to that!" I yelled glaring at him while holding my head.  
"You never got too! Now lemme help with your head." He said while holding a wrap in his hand.  
'Well at least he didn't hear that part about me fighting another new bad guy... who found out my secret...ID.' I thought to my self but suddenly He got a phone call.  
I watched as he kept speaking on the phone.  
He walked away into the bathroom.  
*Oh the phone*  
"Hello Hot-streak this is Ebon did u find him?" Ebon asked.  
"Yeah I did" Hot-streak answered  
He sighed "Well I got so bad news for Richie." Ebon said..  
"And that is?"  
"well yesterday Static got out with out us knowing and a new bang-baby got his Secret ID and Virgil know's his as well but he wont tell... WAIT! why do you sound like you want to hurt him?" Ebon asked  
"BECAUSE I DO!" I ( Hot-Streak ) yelled  
"What happened? besides him disappearing?" Ebon asked  
I explained everything to Ebon, getting angrier by the second  
"So not only did he disappear but he came back injured and hit his head?" Ebon asked  
"Yep!" I answered not happy in the least.  
There was a pause for a few seconds.. "Well Richie said he is a trouble magnet... and... WHAT!" Ebon suddenly yelled "Hot-streak please tell me Virgil isn't out of your sight?" Ebon begged.  
I remained silent and mentally slapped myself.  
Meanwhile with Static:  
Virgil/Static's P.O.V

"STOP THIS OMNIFARIOUS!" I yelled at him (Okay for those who don't know this guy he is Alva's son Edwin Alva Jr. he's the guy who found out my Secret ID)  
"No my father only care's about this stupid business! I will destroy it!" He yelled as he popped all the gas.. I could only watch as the gas spread all over him and *cough cough* me I pushed Alva out of the way. and turning him to stone. OH and gave me another power What I always wanted... NOT!  
after the gas cleared Alva walked up to his stone son. "Is he..." Alva asked  
"No..." I said then went flying off I became dizzy.. when I finally reached home I was tackled AGAIN! By Hot-streak.  
"Damn it ge..." I started but his hand caught on fire and moved towards my face scaring the shit out of me and shutting me up at the same time..


End file.
